Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters
by JxR
Summary: In 1954 the world discovered that monsters are real, and since then many attempts have been made to try and destroy them. But what if a monster was born from these attempts. What if mankind once again created something so menacing the destructive the whole world would watch in horror. An many years later it would surface. (Godzilla 1998 rewrite with elements of Godzilla 2014).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is JxR and welcome to my first story ever. After reading a lot of stories on this site I decided to try my hand in writing one, and what better way then writing a story about the King of Monster, Godzilla. I would like to give a huge shout out to Kyero Di' Nelma for being a real big inspiration to me and my sister for beta reading for me. Anyway, enough rambling and enjoy. R &R thanks. **

Prologue

 _Bikini Atoll_

 _March 1, 1954_

"Captain, we have spotted the target and should be arriving in therethirty minutes," called Commander Andrew Hicks.

"Good be ready for when it comes into range," replied the Captain.

Bikini Atoll was in a state of high alert with military and MONARCH personnel racing back and forth preparing for the arrival of the previously unknown creature. Two month prier, when the USS Nautilus vouchered to the deepest parts of the ocean, the crew on board the vessel reported seeing something that had never been seen before. Once all accounts from the crew where reported, high officials of the United Stated military believing that this creature was a threat and made plans to destroy the monster. However, all methods of destroying the beast had been futile. None the less a nuclear bomb test was scheduled to tack, and with no other options left many believed that this would finally kill the monster.

"Are you sure this will work," asked Dr. Daisuke Serizawa to the Captain.

"Of cores this will work doctor, the shear force produced by the bomb will most likely kill him," reapplied the Captain.

The bomb in question lied near the edge of the island ready to detonate the moment that there guest would show. There was even a mockup of the creature on the side of the weapon with a red circle going around the picture with a red line going thought it. However Daisuke wasn't there. With the amount of research he has collected he hypothesized that it would have a lot more than the estimated four to eight megatons of force the other scientist believe it would have.

After waiting twenty five minutes one of the crew members announced that he had spotted the monster. Something unimaginable in size started surfacing with his dorsal spine slicing through the water like a hot knife on butter. "All right start the count down when he is in range," shouted the Captain. Another two minutes went by before a voice in the intercom stared counting down.

"Ten...Nine…Eight…Seven… Six,"

Everyone was on edge more so was Dr. Serizawa he, like other in MONARCH, didn't wish for the creature to die. There were so many scientific discoveries that could be made if the beast lived, however the US government didn't see that.

"Five… Four… Three...,"

Right before the detonation some of the beasts head and back came up from the water.

"Two… One…," after that all that was seen was a bright flash of light.

* * *

 _Fangataufa Atoll French Polynesia_

 _August 24, 1968_

"Monsieur Gojira will arrive short, ETA in five minutes," a solider called out.

"Good prepare the war head for detonation," replied the commander of the operation. A few moments later a "Oui monsieur," could be heard.

For fourteen years countries for around the world had been trying and, unfortunately for them, failed in trying the kill the monster now known as Gojia by MONARCH. Countries such as the United States to the Soviet Union, and even the United Kingdom all tried their hand at destroying Gojira. And now it was France's turn to show the world the power of their military.

"With all due respect commander I don't think that the bomb is going to work," said Dr. Daisuke Serizawa now in his fortes. Ever since Bikini Atoll Dr. Serizawa, on behalf of MONARCH, has been all over the pacific to witness the attempts on finely ending Gojiras life from Operation Redwing two years later, Operation Grapple from the United Kingdom on Christmas Island a few months later to 1958, the Soviets even lured Gojira with a nuclear sub to the Kole Peninsula and detonated Tsar Bomba the strongest nuclear weapon to date and even then they still couldn't kill him. Serizawa had seen it all and to say that he had doubts was an understatement.

"You dare question the might of the French military Monsieur Serizawa," shouted the commander.

In the inside he did, but he knew better than to say that out right to one of the heads of the French army. With that in mind he replied "Of cores not all I'm saying is that if it didn't work the other times what makes you think it would work now,".

"Trust me doctor, it will now" replied the commander

"Monsieur, Gojira is fast approaching ETA in ten seconds," shouted one of the soldiers.

"Begin the count down now," answered back the commander

"Dix…Neuf…Huit…Sept…Six,"

Much like the other time Dr. Serizawa was on the edge of his seat. Even after all that he saw he still couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew that there was so much that Gojiar could physically take, and in the back of his mind he always had that 'what if' going on.

"Cinq…Quatre…Trois,"

Then out came Gojira from the water with all his glory

"Deux…Un,"

Then an explosion was all everyone on the island could see, and for the next few seconds it felt like the whole world stopped moving. After the initial blast subsided everyone from soldiers, to the commander, and Serizawa looked on to the water to see the fruits of their work, and all they saw was just the floating body of Gojira. "You see Dr. Serizawa I told you it would work," not five seconds after he said that did every person hear the sound of a low rumble coming from the body of the Gojira. "No, it cannot be, how is he still alive," the commander had his own doubts about this working, but he was sure that after so many bombs were dropped on him that this time it would do away with him, well apparently not. "What do we do now" asked the commander "There's a reason as to why the attacks on him don't work. I believe he is here for a purpose and until that purpose is fulfilled all we can do is watch him". Little did anyone now with the failed attempt to kill the monster they had created another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait been busy this last month. Anyway, just so you guys know I'm using the original first draft script from 1996 so if you see some of the dialogue differ from the 1998 movie that way, and some original are also added in. Shout out to my big sister for helping beta read this chapter if not for her I don't know what I'll do. Also, R &R please and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"words" = English

(words) =Japanese

[words] =Russian

{words} =French

Chapter 1

 _South Pacific Ocean_

 _May 7, 1998_

In the vast expanse of the Pacific Ocean there is a lonely Japanese cannery ship who is battling its way through a storm. On the bridge of the ship there is a lonely, somewhat overweight, sailor eating ramen noodles while watching what appeared to be a sumo wrestling match. Down below the ship several crew members are busy processing fish.

Suddenly the sonar system goes off interrupting the skipper from his show. Diverting his attention from his television to the sonar screen, what he sees on the monitor both shocks and scares him to his core. There on display he watched an enormous object heading straight for the ship. The skipper was at a loss for words, and in his mind many ideas started formulating as to what this mass could be.

'That's far too large to be a whale, and the only other thing I can think of is a submarine, but why would it be heading towards us'. With that in mind the skipper hits the KLAXON alarm, putting everyone on board on high alert. He then proceeds to use the intercom.

(Captain, this is the bridge, we have an emergency.)

Alarms where blaring throughout the ship making the crew members rush out of the processing center and into the halls. Quickly making their way onto the upper docks. The Captain of the ship enters the bridge, joining the skipper at the monitors. Back in the hall one of the crew members comes across an elderly man the cook (Come on old man we gotta go) the younger man side.

(Why, what's going on? what happening?), but before the younger man could reply the ship is rocked violently nocking everyone and everything over including the elderly man to the ground. However, to the man's horror hundreds of kitchen knives fell over him just missing him by a hair.

(What was that) said the Captain, (I can't tell) replied the Skipper. Slowly everybody on board got back to their feet however, as they got up the crew heard a wail of the creature that was attacking them. Then out of nowhere a giant claw erupted out of the side of the ship.

Water rushed through the large gaping hole, rapidly filling the hallways. The cook and what was left of the crew rushed for the stairs as the water level rose. As the ship started to lean to the side the cook made his way outside thinking he was safe. However, the intercom came to life with the voice of the fear stricken captain shouting (Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Man, the lifeboats…), but before he could finish something whipped across the bridges large windshield shattering the glass.

Those on the bridge never knew what hit them, but the cook knew exactly what had just occurred. Memories of when he was younger flashed vividly in his mind of something enormous emerging from the water before blacking out.

* * *

 _Chernobyl Ukraine_

 _May 9, 1998_

Rain was pouring as a van traveled through the storm. Inside the van was one Niko 'Nike' Tatopoulos.

While he was driving music could be herd coming from the small headphones of his Walkman.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain" as he was making his way to his destination Nick continues to sing "what a glorious feeling. I'm happy again…whoa!" surprised by a military truck on the middle of the road Nick turns to the right to avoid hitting the vehicle. As he made his way along the road signs of the international symbol for nuclear radiation were posted on the fence.

After many months of waiting for his papers to go through the Ukrainian government finally they had given him authorization to go into Chernobyl, even though he could only stay for three days. Still this was a once in a life time opportunity to study the wildlife of this area. He would have to thank his ex-professor for pulling some strings so that he could be here, even if the weather wasn't the best at the moment.

Coming to a stop at a muddy filed, Nick hops out of the van and makes his way to the back of the van. "I'm laughing at clouds, so dark above", as he was singing Nick pulls out some jumper cables with long spikes attached at the ends of them. "The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love", as he is signing Nick dashes to a small patch of land and shoves the spikes into the muddy ground.

Once firmly in place he runs back to van and attaches the other end of the cables to a battery he had in the back. "Come on with the ra... whoa!" Nick yelps and jumps back from the initial connection resulting in sparks flying from the battery. Shaking of the surprise he ones again connects the clamps of the cables to the battery. Another spark results from the connection of the cables and battery, however this time the sparks are located where the metal spicks are. Dozens of earthworms emerge from the muddy ground, excitedly Nick ran back to the van to retrieve a glass container from a tool box .Taped to inside of the box where several pictures of a beautiful young blond women. One picture in particular was that of the mysterious women piggybacking on Nick.

Running back to where the worms were, he began to scoop up the worms, and placing them in the container. As he was extracting the worms Nick continued to sing, "I'm happy again…" he sang" Come on with the rain there's a smile on my face". However, a sudden increase of wind and noise interrupted Nick form his research. Turning around Nick spotted something that he certainly didn't expected. A Ukrainian military helicopter descending upon him. Once on the ground several military personnel moved towards Nick, making him stumble on his feet.

In the best Russian that Nick could muster he said [Good day. I am here with permission… I have a, a] quickly finding out that his Russian wasn't getting him anywhere Nick decided that talking to them in English was better. Hoping that there English was better than his Russian he said to one of the two men still in front of him, "Permit, ugh, Dam. How do you say permit, I have permit".

The man that wasn't holding an umbrella said, "Dr. Niko Tatopoulos"

Surprised that the man in front of him spoke fluent English Nick replied" Yes that's me". Satisfied with Nicks answer the mysterious man introduces himself "Kyle Terrington, US State Department". Before the man had a chance to continue he hears commotion form the other men that come along. As he turned around he was horrified to see that the soldiers were taking his equipment.

Tuning back the man Nick in a shaky voice said, "What are they doing?!", "You've been re-assigned" replied Terrington. Nick couldn't believe that after waiting months for his permits to get processed this man was taking this opportunity from him. "You can't shut me down now! My research here isn't finished". With cold words Terrington said "It is now."

* * *

 _Papeete Tahiti_

 _May 9, 1998_

Driving down a dusty road on a hot day was a row of black sedans. Everyone inside the three cars where tense, news of the attack on the cannery ship traveled fast. The United States government has already mobilized to investigate the situation. One person in particular wasn't happy with how fast United States responded, and especially on what they could find.

Arriving to their destination to what appears to be a hospital, the doors of the sedans open as a group of government personnel started exiting the vehicles. Stepping into the tropical sun the apprehensive man walkes to the front doors of the hospital.

Ones inside he spots another man sitting on a bench awhile holding brief case waiting for him. Once the two get close the man with the brief case stuck out his hand.

{Monsieur Philippe Roaché} stated the man with the brief case.

{Monsieur Jean-Claude} replied the newly introduced Philippe Roaché

{The Japanese consulate has been calling and we've been getting pressure from the Americans} said Jean-Claude. Philippe nodded, he could understand why the Japanese's were so involved in this investigation it was, after all, their citizens that where killed. However, after the discovery of _him_ the Americans where very adamant on 'helping' those effected by the activity of unknown creatures. Most of the time by any means necessary.

As the two continued to walk, Philippe asked {What did you tell them, and what has MONARCH been doing since the attack?} Turning back to Philippe Jean-Claude answered {Nothing yet, as for MONARCH besides the French divisions sending us the American branch also sent a scientist to get a secondary opinion of the matter}.

'Of course, they would' Philippe thought as they both made their way through the hall and came upon a set of doors. Before opening them, Philippe asked one more question {Are there any other survivors?} Looking at Phillippe Jean-Claude responded {Only one. He was very lucky}.

With that question answered Jean-Claude opens the door allowing both him and Phillippe to enter the room. Once inside Phillippe sees in the center of the large room the sole survivor for the attack. On a bed was the old cook with doctors and nurses surrounding him while he lays on the bed.

{Get them out of here} said Philippe.

Nodding, Jean-Claude asks the medical team to leave and they obliged. After the doctors are gone Phillippe's team begins to unpack a variety of recording equipment, including a camera. Jean-Claude takes out an Geiger counter from the brief case he was carrying. Stepping closer to the old man Jean-Claude moves the Geiger counter slowly over the man. As he was doing this, Phillippe too moves closer to the cook. Having a better look at him, Phillippe sees the elderly man staring at the roof of the room with a distant look in his eyes.

{Ask him what happened} Phillipe says to another member of his team. Nodding, the other member asks the cook what happened in Japanese, but the cook gives no responds. The man again asks the cook what happened, but once more revises no answers. {It's no use. He's been like this since we rescued him from the ocean. Whatever happened to that cannery ship put him in a complete state of shock}.

Taking out his lighter and igniting it on high, Phillippe brings it closer to the old man's face. The cook's eyes slowly come to life captivated from the flame. (what did you see, old man?) Phillippe says seeing that he now has the cook's attention. As soon as the cook saw the flame memories again flash through his mind. They were of a great ball of fire and of a gargantuan creature that he once saw in his twenties, and of the name that the people of the island gave the monster.

(Gojira…Gojira) the old cook weakly says.

Phillippe looks at everyone with a very worried look. {If what he says is true then we need to contact Dr. Serizawa immediately}.

More memories come flooding the cook's thoughts, and the more he remembered the more terrified he became. The monster that he feared since he first laid eyes on over forty year ago is back.

(Gojira...Gojira!...GOJIRA!).


End file.
